mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Rosa vs. Kyle Bochniak
The fight was the UFC debut of the undefeated Kyle Bochniak as a late replacement on four days' notice. The first round began. Bochniak hurts him with a counter right as they feel each other out. Bochniak looking relaxed. Rosa seems perturbed, was dropped by a counter right but stands. Rosa with an odd sideways stance. He lands a leg kick. Bochniak lands a good leg kick. Rosa lands a leg kick. 4:00. Bochniak lands an inside kick. Rosa lands a left. Bochniak lands a counter right. "Use your feints to set up!" 3:00. Rosa lands a good body kick. Seems to be settling in. Rosa sidekicks the body. Bochniak lands a right. Swelling under his right eye though, he eats a left but lands a right. Rosa lands a good body kick. Bochniak's right ribcage is welted. Bochniak lands a right. 2:00 as Bochniak drops him with a big right. Two right elbows and a left, half-guard. Rosa thinking leglock. Bochniak defending. Guard. "Get tight and sneaky!" Bochniak lets him up. Bochniak lands a hard body kick, Rosa tries a single, Bochniak stuffs it. Bochniak lands a counter right. "Hands up Kyle!" 1:00. "Watch the cross!" Bochniak lands a counter right. 35. Bochniak lands a left, eats a leg kick, defends a single. Bochniak grabs a cage defending a trip, gets tripped but stands. Rosa misses a wheel kick. 15. They went to touch gloves, thought the bell had sounded. R1 ends, 10-9 Bochniak. There's a 10-second whistle in Boston, not a clapper. Rogan calls it dumb lmao. "He's looking very tired," they tell Rosa. "Roll under that cross and land your lead hook." Oh apparently that's the whistle that warns ten seconds before next round and someone messed up using it. Charles McCarthy in Rosa's corner, also Mike Brown in Rosa's. R2 began. Rosa lands a leg kick. Kyle's leg is welted. Bochniak lands a combo and kinda stunned Rosa there, it was a right. Rosa lands a hard leg kick. That leg looks nasty. 4:00. Bochniak lands a right, eats a right himself dropping but stands. Bochniak blocks a high kick. Crowd chants Rosa. Rosa lands a left. Kyle lands an inside kick and a left. Rosa lands a hard leg kick, eats one and an inside kick. Rosa lands a right. 3:00. Rosa shoots a double, Kyle stuffs it and eats a knee to the body, knees the head and lands a right. Rosa body kick. Kyle inside kick. Rosa lands a left, eats a right. Kyle lands a body kick. 2:00. Rosa eats a leg kick. "Cut him off!" Rosa moving forward now, lands a left. Rosa lands a left. Kyle knees the head. Rosa hard leg kick. Nice exchange. Kyle's nose busted up. Rosa lands a jab and a left. He shoots a double, gets it. Kyle stands defending a single. That leg looks nasty. Rosa trips it out to guard, 1:00. Rosa lands a right. Kyle stands. 35. Kyle body kick. Nice exchange. Rosa leg kick. Kyle gets a nice double to butterfly guard, lands a right. 15. Kyle knees the head as they stand. Rosa lands a left, R2 ends, 10-9 Rosa. Kyle's nose is bloody. "This is your shot, this is it, you blew the last round," they told Kyle. R3 began and Rosa fakes the glove touch, lands a leg kick, ugh. Another hard leg kick. Rosa lands a right and a left hook. Rosa lands a left and a right. Kyle lands a left and a right. Rosa lands a left. 4:00. Rosa lands a leg kick. Rosa lands a leg kick. Kyle lands a counter right. Rosa runs away. Kyle takes a big breath. "Pressure, move that head!" Kyle lands a counter left, eats a hard leg kick. Nice exchange. Kyle lands a right. "Feints!" "Check that Kyle!" Rosa lands a right. "He's got a little lump over his temple, keep on that Kyle! Aim for that temple!" Kyle lands a right, defends a single. Stuffs it. "That temple!" Kyle's tired, hands are low, lands an inside kick. Rosa lands a jab. Kyle counter right. Rosa smiles. Kyle lands a right and another, knees the head, and a left and a right. 2:00. Kyle threw a huge right stumbling, eats a right. 2:00. Rossa hard leg kick anda jab and a left, clinch. Rosa works a single. "Push his head!" Kyle yanks his leg out, both guys tired, his nose is bleeding. Rosa lands a hard leg kick. Kyle tries a double,s tuffed. Kyle hard counter right. His hands are low, eats a counter right. Rosa's left eye bleeding, lands a left, knees the body, Kyle stuffs a single and lands a right. 1:00. Kyle blew his nose, oh shit. Rosa lands a left. Kyle shoves him aside. Tries a single. Rosa with a headlock. 35. Thinking D'arce or anaconda. "Finish strong!" They break. 15. Kyle's left eye is swollen from blowing that nose. Rosa stuffs a double, they exchange, R3 ends, Kyle puts his hands on his knees, they hug, great fight. 29-28 Kyle IMO, great fight. Both guys raise their hands as they await the decision. 29-28 twice, 30-27 UD for... Rosa. They hug. They gotta bring back Bochniak.